Like Cinderella
by LoveGreenEyes001
Summary: Narcissa really didn't want to get married to the Malfoy, but she had to for the sake of her pure-blood family. All she wanted was to have the adventure of falling in love. Who would've ever thought that Lucius Malfoy could be the romantic type? R&R!


**Ello, people of Fanfiction! This one-shot was made for AmyRose512's Proposal Challenge on HPFC. I hope you like it. Remember to R&R! No flames, but constructive criticism accepted. I apologize if there are any errors of any kind. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think this is nessecary. I own a quesadilla, but not Harry Potter. J.K Rowling (that genius) does. (But I bet she's jealous of my quesadilla :D) **

The piece of parchment crinkled in the hands of Narcissa Black. It wasn't mail day, but she was in the Owlery reading her letter from home. It was from her a-bit-crazed sister, Bellatrix. The words of the sloppy calligraphy hugged the yellow parchment and read, "Cissy—Mother has informed me that Lucius Malfoy will be proposing soon. You MUST say yes if you don't want to end up like our pathetic excuse of a sister. Keep the blood pure!"

This was no surprise to her. She saw it coming. It was typical for her family to set up arranged marriages. Even though they failed at setting up Andromeda, they arranged Bellatrix and that Lestrange. Now, Narcissa was supposed to be a Malfoy, another pure-blood family. She didn't have a problem with it. After all, it's to keep the blood pure.

However, deep down, the witch didn't want to have an arranged marriage. She wanted to have the feel of falling in love. It would be an adventure to fall in love. It would be great if she actually love someone for who they are and not because of their blood status. Unfortunately, Narcissa didn't feel like getting disowned by her own family.

After the day of the letter, she received an unexpected visit from the Malfoy Boy. He spoke to her during the rush between classes.

A familiar blonde, handsome boy walked up to her. His face was so white and perfect, and his hair glowed silver. Lucius walked around with you-are-not-worthy face. He didn't even look at her. He whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the Slytherin common room at one tonight."

"What?" Why would he want to see her so late?

"I'll see you later," and with that he vanished like a ghost.

Narcissa spent the rest of the day wondering what on earth they were going to do that late. She never really knew Lucius that well. So, this was a complete mystery.

The day dragged on endlessly. Impatiently waiting the day finally switched into night like a light bulb. She took a two hour nap before she got ready for…whatever. After slipping on her Hogwarts uniform again, she shuffled out of her dorm and into the common room. There was Lucius Malfoy standing as stiff as a pole.

Lucius was all dressed up. He was doled up like a Ken doll. A fine tuxedo covered his body with shining black boots at his heels, and a turquoise tie chocking his neck. His blinding blonde hair was pulled back from his face revealing an angelic face and stone grey eyes.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa blurted out.

"Hi to you too," he said. "Just take my arm."

Awkwardly, Narcissa looped her arm through his. They walked out the door.

"We'll we get caught!"

"Relax."

Lucius told her that they were going down a secret passage way that would end in the basement of Honeydukes. So they trotted through the passageway behind the one-eyed witch statue. They were now under Honeydukes.

Narcissa could smell the irresistible fragrance of the sweets in the dark. She was about to climb from the passageway, but Lucius took her wrist. They disapparated. It was like changing the channel on TV, one minute they were under Honeydukes and the next they were…at Diagon Alley?

"Lucius, what the bloody hell are you doing." Narcissa demanded—again. "You're all dressed up, you tell me to meet you in the middle of the night, and then you take us away to Diagon Alley!"

"Just wait." He took his wand from the inside of his coat pocket. He tapped Narcissa's cloak and an abandoned cauldron beside the brick wall. Simultaneously, they transformed.

Her uniform turned from hideous and raggedy to beautiful and fashionable. She wore a light blue dress with one strap hanging on tightly to her right shoulder. The dress really complemented Narcissa, sticking to her curves like a second skin. Her outfit was like a curtain, sweep across the floor like a broom. Not only did her wardrobe change, but also her hair. It was no longer sleek and straight. It was perfectly curled like a princess and pushed to her right with a large clip.

After gauzing at herself through a nearby window, she looked at the cauldron—or at least what used to be a cauldron. However, it wasn't a dusty little pot anymore; it was a carriage. A white carriage pulled by silver wheels with aquamarine velvet cushions. Nothing was there to be able to pull the carriage. It was probably charmed.

"My goodness," Narcissa breathed.

"Yeah, it took me a while to learn those transfiguration spells. Well, hop on." Lucius replied. He seemed quite surprised himself.

They climbed onto the carriage and rolled into the empty streets. No one ever noticed them. They continued strolling in the streets for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Where are we going?" The witch finally asked.

"You'll see." The Malfoy Boy said. He was just full of surprises.

They came to a halt in the dark alley. However, the moon acted as a spotlight. Lucius jumped off the ride and offered his hand to Narcissa like a gentleman. She took it and jumped off the carriage.

Out of thin air, a record player appeared. The wizard chose a track and a jazzy tune flowed out of the player. The witch wasn't familiar with the song, but she'd go along with whatever he was doing. He came by her—a little close—and placed one hand on her waist and the other in Nacrissa's fingers.

Narcissa went along, as she planned to, resting her hand on Lucius's shoulder, and the other hand entangled its self with Lucius's fingers like a jumble of vines.

They began to sway to the music, barely moving. Though, they were close together—close enough to feel the rapid pulse of each other's heart. The pair continued dancing to the saxophone's beat.

"Why did you do this?" Narcissa asked in a barely audible whisper as she placed her head against Lucius's buff chest.

"I did it because I love you and I don't think you loved me. After all, we both know that our future has been set in stone."

"Yeah, I know. At first I didn't love you, even thought I sort of had to. I just wanted that wonderful adventure of falling in love, not having it all mapped out. I had to do it—"

"—to keep the blood pure," Lucius finished.

"Then you did this, and you gave me an adventure. I love you for that."

He smiled. "Great," he said, and he settled down to one knee. Then he whipped out a tiny, sparkling object from his pocket. "Will you, Narcissa Black, marry me?"

Narcissa did not answer on behalf of her family. Her answer was because of what she felt for him, not to keep the blood pure. Her answer was for her own good. She didn't care whether or not her family would ever disown her. She did this because she wanted to. And her answer was, "Yes."

**I hope you liked this story! R&R! No flames, but constructive criticism accepted. **

**Eat a quesadilla…**


End file.
